Wishing on Stars at Sea
by Secret Starr
Summary: How Mai and Zuko could have come to be.  It all starts will midnight, shooting stars, and wishing.  maiko


A one shot on how Maiko might have came to be, all starting with a midnight walk, stars, and stubbornness.

Disclaimer: I'll put it this way- Be glad I don't own Avatar.

**WISHING ON STARS AT SEA**

Mai walked calmly into her room. Locking the metal door, she immediately slumped down to the ground. She brought her fists up and clenched her fists into her ebony hair.

In the academy, she had been taught that emotions were what weakness showed through. That from weakness you will be defeated inside out, and by not releasing them even when alone, it would be easier to do when she was around people.

She closed her eyes and squinted them hard from letting the tears she felt coming from leaking out.

Gentle chimes rang throughout the traveling ship, informing those who were still awake that it was one in the morning.

She had been walking around at eleven, not being able to sleep...the academy had also taught her how to sleep shorter and still feel refreshed.

Turning into a large room that was used as a dining hall she crossed paths with Zuko.

"Mai."

"Prince Zuko."

And each continued on their usual walking destination.

A half hour later Mai was walking the vast and empty ship, now at the bow. The sky was a dark midnight blue, and because they were in the middle of no where, the stars shone like diamonds. However, it was dark from the fact that tonight the moon was crescent. Her eyes soon enough adjusted and she was able to see everything around her.

Someone was now walking across from her on another path. Mai lightly dipped herself for Zuko. But this time instead of continuing on his own path, he turned and walked side by side with Mai.

"Mind if I join you?"

"Of corse, prince Zuko."

For a comfortable few minutes, the two of them walked together in silence, each stubbornly waiting for the other to start a conversation.

Mai won, for Zuko was now discussing the with her the stiff subject of what would happen once the fire nation concorde all the other nations.

When the chimes rang to announce midnight, the conversation had lightened to the subject of why each were awake at this time of night, favorite books, and even their childhood.

"You never seem to smile." Zuko stated, starting out a new topic as the two sat down on the edge of the traveling ship.

She raised an eyebrow and a corner of her mouth. "I haven't really found a reason to do so."

"What about any emotions...you do feel them, don't you?"

"Yes, but pushing them aside helps me to stay focus and think clearly."

He pondered that. "I never really thought of it like that, of you like that."

The two sat in a minute of silence. Zuko was now noticing how Mai was rubbing her fingers to keep them warm.

"Here..." Zuko said, now taking her fragile hands in his. He shivered at their coldness as he heated them using the lightest of fire bending.

"You're very cold." He pointed out.

"It comes from the heart." Mai again lifted a corner of her mouth as he lightly chuckled at her joke.

"I don't think you're as emotionless as you think." Zuko gave her a half smile. "I think you are very kind, Mai."

She lightly blushed at his complement. "Thank you, prince Zuko."

"I know you're trying to be respectful, but you can call me just Zuko, just for tonight?" He suggested.

"Very well, Zuko."

He grinned again. "I like that."

Zuko was now going on with a story of one of his fireball experiances, questioning Mai about her talent with the sport. A ball light on fire and kicked around on a field. The goal was the shoot it into a goal that was a two foot square five feet off the ground. He questioned her about her talent with the sport, knowing she was on the team at the academy.

Meanwhile, Mai for the first time in a long time was having trouble ignoring the fluttering going on in her stomach. Somehow during the conversation Zuko's hand had laced it's fingers in and out of hers own hand. Their palms were a hair apart from each other, and Mai gently closed that gap between them.

Zuko looked up into the dark sky. Mai followed his gaze into the stars. He pointed out the few consolations he knew to her that were currently in the heavens. Hercules, serpens, and Aquila. He pointed out the stars Polaris, Vega, and Antares.

Mai now shivered, now realizing her hands were cold yet again.

"Now look who's hands are cold." She lightly smirked at him.

"Ho, sorry." He said, pulling them away as both tucked their hands into their sleeves. Mai was disappointed at herself for saying anything at all.

"Do you believe in wishes, Mai?" Zuko asked her seriously as the two watched a shooting star fly by.

She shrugged. "I don't know."

"Try making one."

The pair sat, making wishes for only themselves to know.

He glanced at her.

"Think it will come true?"

"I don't think so." She sighed in response.

"What did you wish for?"

"You first." She lightly demanded.

He gave her a nervous chuckle. "I wished for courage."

"Courage? She asked confused. "For what?"

"Zuko took in a deep breath. "For this."

And with that Zuko kissed her with such swiftness that Mai had little time to realize what he did.

He pulled away from her and sighed, looking in the sky while her attention was fully on him.

I've liked you for along time, Mai. I don't care what anyone says. You're beautiful, and kind, and wonderful in every way possible.

He now met her glance.

"Now, just tell me, honestly tell me, do you feel anything like that for me?"

His eyes were pleading, begging, for her to tell the truth that she felt for him. She was begging to tell him too.

"No-n-no." She stuttered out. Mai now stood, Zuko rising with her as she regained her emotionless composer. "I don't, it is very flattering for you to tell me that, but I don't feel the same type of affection towards you. I'm sorry."

She bowed to him.

"Good night, Prince Zuko."

Mai was now walking away from him, trying to keep an even steady speed walk from the scene.

"What did you wish for?" He called after her, desperation rising in his voice. "What did you wish for?!"

She ignored him. _'Make him think that I can't hear him.'_ She thought, fighting the will to run back to him and give him an apology or explanation.

And that's how she ended up here. Fighting love over honor. Heart over mind. Inner turmoil was tearing apart her emotionless mask.

A knock was heard upon her door. She sat up, taking deep breaths to bring her back to her monotoned stat of being as she opened the door.

"What did you wish for?" He asked her, gently yet demanding.

Mai turned her head down to the ground as to hide her rapidly on coming tearing eyes.

"I wished I could ignore my feelings for you."

* * *

Yup, that's pretty much it. I would have liked some information and details about how Zuko and Mai came to be, though having them together anyways is awesome. R&R is you like. Flames, spellcheck, and whatever elses is great too.


End file.
